


My Turn

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [105]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abortion, Infidelity, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry has (almost) everything that she ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

Rachel concedes that Kurt had very little warning that she wanted him to sing at the reception, but she can’t help but be a little miffed at his selection. A song from when they were all in _high school_ , of all things, that’s slow and almost mournful. It’s her wedding day, and Rachel deserves a happy song, not a piece of Kurt Hummel’s attitude.

When she and Finn ride to the airport, she wants to ask why he didn’t at least tell Kurt and Noah that he was really getting married to her. Of course she hadn’t wanted the exact, stated reason spread about, not yet, but since Kurt and Noah were two of the only people who thought it was a fake wedding, she can’t imagine why he didn’t tell them. Lie to them, even, about the reason why. What would it have hurt?

That, she decides on the plane after Finn passes out, is probably why Kurt sang that particular song. It was likely a piece of petty revenge for being surprised; Rachel’s disappointed in that, but she supposes it is better than some things she had imagined Kurt saying to her if he had found out before the wedding.

Despite the ultrasounds and appointments and Finn talking to her still-flat stomach, Rachel doesn’t quite feel pregnant or connected to the pregnancy. Everything she reads says that that feeling will come, but as the week of the honeymoon passes and then she arrives back in New York, she keeps going to auditions as if she isn’t going to be showing in another few months.

 

The part is an amazing offer. It’s still in workshop, but Rachel would be the leading actress. Not featured, but _leading_. When Rachel hangs up the phone and gets on the subway, she lets herself daydream. The nominations for the Tony awards for 2018 are already announced of course, with the ceremony fast approaching, but _next_ year, she could be attending, one of the nominees in a hit musical!

Rachel’s on the subway long enough to picture herself performing, hearing about the nomination, and then attending the Tonys with Finn on her arm. It isn’t until she gets off the subway, heading towards her apartment, that she realizes fully what she’s done and what she’s been dreaming.

She accepted the part without a word about the pregnancy, and all of her mind’s-eye dreams for the coming year are for her, and a little bit with Finn. Not with a pregnant belly, not with a baby, not even a baby that has a nanny, like she’d prefer.

Rachel’s relieved when she gets home and Finn isn’t there. He rarely is, usually off visiting Kurt and Noah or working out. It gives her time to decide what to do. She knows that Finn says he supports a woman’s right to choose, and she knows he’s been close friends with Syd for years, but she’s not sure how far that extends. Especially not when she’s been playing up the pregnancy as _a baby_.

No, this is a decision she has to make on her own. Thirty minutes before Finn arrives home, Rachel makes her decision, and when he comes in, she tells him excitedly about the callback that will take her all day, in just a few days.

 

By the time Finn flies back to Chicago to prepare for his upcoming NFL season, Rachel is disillusioned with the entire concept of being married to Finn. He was attentive to her physical needs in June, following the end of her pregnancy, but he clearly isn’t in love with her and doesn’t seem to be making any strides whatsoever in that direction. He drinks too much, and despite his efforts to cover it up, she knows he’s still smoking quite a bit. The workshop didn’t pan out; funding was pulled after she accepted the part. She doesn’t regret her decision, though, and immediately starts going to auditions again. Finn doesn’t seem to care.

Still, she’s the wife of an NFL star. She signed a prenuptial agreement, true, but she still has plenty of money for dining out, clothing, and her necessary voice and dance classes. Finn checks in with her by text once a day; Rachel responds every third or fourth day. This ‘marriage’ might not be what she always dreamed of, but it isn’t a bad life. She has the prestige, the money, the reputation, and she can buy herself a few pieces of tasteful jewelry and say they were gifts from her husband. He has his life in Chicago and she has hers in New York.

Which is why when she bumps into Jesse after an audition at the beginning of August, and he invites her to dinner, Rachel accepts. Over dinner, he asks about Finn, after congratulating her, and she confesses nearly everything. Not _everything_ of course, but how the marriage is just a sham, an empty public relations show. Something changes in his face, almost like hope, and he invites her back to his apartment for coffee and dessert. It’s easy to agree, and she nods with a smile.

After a pleasant walk to his apartment, stopping at a small Italian cafe along the way where the owner seems to know Jesse, Rachel and Jesse sit on his sofa, and he looks admiringly at her over their vegan tiramisu. The espresso is excellent as well, and Rachel smiles in a way she hopes is both cute and appreciative. 

“I hope it’s not too forward for me to say this,” Jesse says, “but I think about you.”

“You do?” Rachel can feel her smile grow wider. “We really should have made the effort to keep in touch.”

“We should have. I don’t remember why we didn’t,” Jesse confesses. 

“The city,” Rachel says knowingly. “Everything goes so quickly here. I can’t believe it’s already 2018!”

“Before long it’ll be 2020,” Jesse says. “Do you remember when that seemed so far away? I thought I would be so old in 2020. I don’t think I look that old!”

“Of course you don’t!” Rachel reassures him. “We were just, I don’t know. Crazy teenagers! 2020 doesn’t make us old at all.”

“Well, not _you_. You’re more beautiful than you ever were as a teenager,” Jesse says. He sets down his bowl, even though he’s barely touched his tiramisu. “And it really is just a marriage for show? You don’t have… feelings for him?”

Rachel shakes her head. Whatever feelings she might have had earlier in the year seem dissipated now, now that she’s had a few months of reality thrust upon her. She’s very, very certain that Finn has no feelings for her, for whatever reason. It makes no sense, but that’s the way it is. “No, no feelings. Just p.r.”

“That’s all I needed to know,” Jesse says, as he embraces her. Rachel giggles and puts her tiramisu down as well. 

“Oh, good.”

 

Her rekindled romance with Jesse quickly becomes the most positive thing about the month of August, taking up most of her free time. In fact, Rachel is in Jesse’s apartment, lying naked under his cotton sheets, when her phone rings on the eighteenth of August. She almost doesn’t answer it, but then she remembers the callback she attended on Thursday morning and reaches for the phone.

“Rachel Berry,” she says crisply and professionally.

“Mrs. Hudson,” the voice says on the other end. “This is Melinda Auguste from the Chicago Bears. I regret to give you the information in such a manner, but your husband was seriously injured during the game this afternoon. The Bears organization has booked you a flight to Boston and will have a car waiting for you at the airport.”

“I— what?” Rachel feels so unprepared and so uncertain as to what is expected that she actually pinches her inner thigh. “Oh!” she exclaims, because it does hurt, but it also was apparently a good reaction for the woman from the Bears.

“I’m so sorry,” Melinda says sympathetically. “I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you!” She rattles off flight information that Rachel hurriedly scribbles down in Jesse’s bedside journal, then Melinda hangs up and Rachel is forced to dress quickly and tear out the piece of paper that she needs.

“What’s wrong?” Jesse asks her. “Rachel?”

Rachel sighs. “It’s Finn. Apparently he’s been injured and they need me there to sign papers or something, I suppose.” She rolls her eyes and leans back over the bed to kiss Jesse. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, really,” Jesse assures her. “Is Finn going to be okay? Is it serious?”

“I think he’ll be fine,” Rachel says dismissively, though she really didn’t listen. “But they had to take him to the hospital. Probably precautionary.”

“Do you need me to come with you? I can stay in a hotel,” Jesse offers. “I can sit the next row back on the plane.”

Rachel frowns, then pouts. “Better not. All that p.r. stuff, and I’m sure Kurt and Noah will be there, and they’ll want to know why you’re there.”

“Call me if you need me, then? Promise?”

“I promise!” Rachel says, squeezing his hand and picking up her purse. “I’ll let you know as soon as I’m back in town, okay?”

“I’ll await your call,” Jesse promises with a sweeping theatrical gesture. Rachel giggles and waves over her shoulder as she lets herself out of the apartment. 

She makes the flight to Boston that the Bears booked for her, though only barely, and there is in fact a car waiting for her. Almost as soon as she steps into it and sits down, her phone rings again.

“Mrs. Hudson, this is Melinda again.” Rachel wants to grit her teeth. She is a Berry, not a Hudson; if anything, Finn should have changed _his_ name! He doesn’t even remember his father. “We’ve restricted visitors at the hospital; would you like to continue those restrictions, or does someone at the hospital need to walk you through them?”

“Oh, no, I’m sure what you have in place is fine,” Rachel assures Melinda. “We wouldn’t want the paparazzi or anything to get pictures.”

“Quite.” Melinda’s voice sounds off, but Rachel puts it out of her mind as she arrives at the hospital and is escorted to Finn’s room.

 

When Rachel returns from getting food, after Finn practically goes ballistic, she’s actually stopped by the hospital personnel and told she can’t enter his room. “I’m his wife!”

“I’m very sorry, ma’am,” the woman says apologetically, “but you aren’t the one to whom Mr. Hudson gave power of attorney, and now all visitors have been blocked, including you.”

“But I’m his _wife_!” Rachel protests. She has to get back in there, because she has to make sure she makes the decision. Finn has to have surgery so he can keep playing; that’s what the Bears’ doctor told her. Without football, Rachel’s planned life, at least for the next several years, falls apart, and she hates when plans fall apart.

When she finally gets close enough to knock on the door, it’s only Noah and Syd who emerge, even though she’s managed to wheedle out of the hospital that it’s Kurt who has the medical power of attorney, rather than her. It’s what she sees inside the room that makes her nearly lose her temper.

Kurt is asleep on the same bed as Finn, _cuddled_ against his side. It isn’t a pose of brothers, no matter how close; it’s a pose of _lovers_ , quite intimate. Rachel knows her immediate response was the wrong one, because it put Noah on the defensive and Syd as well. When Rachel goes to her hotel room later, though, she has time to think.

Suddenly, Finn’s refusal to date slots into place, as well as his close friendship with Syd. Of course he needed someone public to put off rumors, if he was having an affair with his _stepbrother_. She can’t understand how the two of them could do this to Noah! Syd must know about it, of course, and it explains why Kurt of all people would have Finn’s medical power of attorney. Rachel can feel herself getting angry. Of course, she’s been sleeping with Jesse for a few weeks, but this— this had to have been going on for _years_. Years that she spent hoping he would fall in love with her again. No wonder Finn was so convinced that Kurt would be angry about the wedding, and no wonder Kurt sang that dreadful song during the reception! Rachel shakes her head and stalks towards her shower. She’ll be ready for the morning. After this, after making a fool of her, the least he should do is have the damn surgery and continue playing football. She wants the famous, rich husband, along with the wonderful lover who still hasn’t headlined a Broadway show. There’s no reason she shouldn’t have money _and_ love.

 

In the end, Massachusetts General wants to keep Finn for a week to start his physical therapy. Rachel still can’t believe that Finn’s not going to have the surgery, not going to play football again, but she leaves on Monday morning to go back to New York, and as soon as she gets into a taxi at JFK, she’s looking up real estate agents. She and Finn simply aren’t going to be able to cohabitate in her old apartment, not now, with him actually being _in_ New York full-time for the foreseeable future.

By Wednesday morning, she has a full day of apartment viewings planned, with just forty-five minutes for lunch. The agent she chose is supposed to be discreet, but there’s a limit to what Rachel can look at without disclosing her husband’s profession or the extent of his monetary worth. After seeing his tiny apartment in Chicago, though, Rachel assumes that Finn wouldn’t agree to the size of apartment she’d actually prefer.

Over her late lunch, Rachel picks up her phone and thinks for a few moments, shifting her phone in her hand. If she’s right about Kurt and Finn—and she’s certain that she is—she can’t imagine what that must mean for Noah. Either he’s somehow remained duped for years, just like Rachel herself, or he’s been forced to acknowledge it, to let it continue. Rachel closes her eyes briefly, then opens them and nods sharply to herself. Yes, there’s only one thing to do. She needs to let Noah know that she’s there for him.

“Hello?” Noah sounds almost suspicious when he answers. “Rachel?”

“Hello, Noah,” she says, in what she hopes is both an enthusiastic and sympathetic voice. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Just walking home from work,” Noah answers slowly. “Is everything okay?”

“Okay? Yes, of course, why?”

“Um, well, just— nevermind,” Noah says. “So what’s going on?”

“I just think that since we’re family now, Noah, you and I should spend more time together. Especially as the only Jewish members of the family! It’s less than three weeks until Rosh Hashanah. Did you make plans yet?”

“Um. Yeah, I’ll go down to CBST with Hannah,” Noah answers, and Rachel winces inwardly. Hannah, of course.

“Oh, well then, do you think I could accompany you?” Rachel asks. With just three of them there, maybe she’ll be able to find out more about what’s actually happening. Hannah might even be a good source of information.

“There should still be space available if you sign up, yeah,” Noah says. He still sounds tentative, and it makes Rachel feel horrible for him. They’ve both been used, obviously.

“Oh, well, I’ll check on that right away.” Rachel’s phone chimes and she jumps a little. “Oh, Noah, I’m sorry, I have to go. I have to meet the real estate agent at the next apartment.”

“You’re moving?” Now Noah sounds surprised.

“Well, of course. My apartment isn’t really big enough for Finn to live there, too, not long term. I’ve found a lovely agent and I’m taking today to look at several choices before I narrow it down based on location and layout.”

“Huh.” Noah doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Well, almost home. Gonna make sure Hannah didn’t cook so much that I have to go back out to Zabar’s.”

Rachel laughs. “Right. I’ll talk to you soon, Noah!” She hangs up and hurriedly grabs her things, headed towards the next building. She has a good feeling about it, including both the location, just two blocks from a vegan cafe, and the layout of the apartment looks nice. She’s even willing to let Finn have the office space.

“Did you have a nice lunch?” Anna, the real estate agent, asks.

“I did, thank you,” Rachel assures her, smiling brightly as they enter the lobby. “I have a good feeling about this building!”

 

Noah and Kurt go back to Boston so they can fly back to New York with Finn, which Rachel privately thinks is ridiculous, but it saves her worrying about how Finn will manage his luggage with his arm in a sling. Before she leaves for the day, Rachel leaves the information for her three favorite apartments out on the coffee table, her very favorite on the top, and leaves a note that she’ll be back in time for dinner. Notes are a bit old-fashioned, of course, but she doesn’t necessarily want Finn to try to contact her otherwise. She’ll go to a few appointments and wait for an important phone call before hopefully spending the afternoon with Jesse.

Once Finn is in New York, he quickly acquiesces to her plan to move, and she spends Tuesday expediting the signing of the lease and ending her old lease. Wednesday is devoted to securing packers and movers, in addition to her usual commitments, which doesn’t give her time to see Jesse on either day. 

On Thursday, Rachel realizes it’s been a week since she spoke to Noah on the phone, so she heads towards the Upper West Side with the intention of going to Zabar’s. The fact that she plans to drop in at Noah’s Starbucks is, of course, merely an additional benefit. She fortuitously arrives just as Noah’s sitting down with his lunch, and she slides into the seat across from him.

“Oh, I hoped I’d catch you at lunch! How are you, Noah?”

Noah looks extremely startled to see her. “Rachel.”

“I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to get a few things at Zabar’s and I have the afternoon off.” She waits until Noah’s looking at her to smile. “Guess what?”

“What?” Noah asks, seemingly wary.

“I’ve been offered a part!” she squeals. “It’s not much, yet— I’m going to be an understudy, but that means some nights I’ll be performing, I’m sure of it!”

“Oh, well. Congratulations. What show?”

“ _Newsies_!”

“Seriously?” Noah snorts. “How that’s still running… well, no accounting for people that love Mencken, I guess.”

Rachel refrains from asking how their own attempts are moving forward, since she’s there to let Noah know he can count on her support and understanding. She’s sure she would have heard if Kurt had any success with his own auditions, or if the two of them had managed to interest anyone in producing a show. From one of them, if not the other. “I suppose not,” she manages. “So, how are _you_ , Noah?”

“Fine.” Noah gives her an odd look. “Look, Rachel, I do have to do a few things before my lunch is over…”

“Oh, of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you,” Rachel says, standing. “It was good to see you, though.” She impulsively decides to give him a quick hug, then smiles. “If you ever need to talk about anything, Noah, you know I’ll listen.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Noah says, gathering his stuff. “Later, Rachel.”

“Bye, Noah!” Rachel waves over her shoulder and heads down the sidewalk. Noah’s certainly been acting odd around her, but maybe he’s embarrassed. Yes, she decides, that could definitely explain his behavior, if he’s realized that she now knows about Kurt and Finn.

 

Rachel wakes up the next morning and realizes as she showers that perhaps she’s been going about things with Noah the wrong way. Speaking with him alone probably just gives the impression that she’d like for them to be closer friends again. No, what needs to happen is some excursion, where she and Finn invite Noah and Kurt to come along. Then she can make sure Noah is seeing the same signs that she is.

Pleased with herself, she sends Noah a text to call her during his lunch, or when he finishes at work for the day, and then she looks at the calendar. Labor Day. She nods. Perfect. They can buy the things for a lovely picnic and all four go to Central Park, providing ample opportunity for both observation and conversation. She snatches up her phone eagerly when Noah calls later.

“Rachel? Is everything okay?” is the first thing Noah asks.

“Of course!” Rachel says brightly. “Everything’s lovely. Do you and Kurt have any plans for this Labor Day weekend?”

“Not really.”

“Finn and I were thinking that a picnic on Monday would be lovely.” Finn doesn’t know anything about the plan, actually, and she hasn’t seen him at all. He won’t argue with her, though. “We can get a basket from Zabar’s. I’m sure you and Kurt don’t have the opportunity to do that often.” How could they, with their limited income? “It’s going to be so nice now that Finn’s back in New York. Of course the circumstances weren’t ideal, but now that he and I are married, there’s actually a reason for him to be here.” Rachel winces as she says it; she didn’t mean to be so blatant at hinting at the thing between Kurt and Finn, but perhaps it, too, will make Noah think, so he’ll be receptive on Monday.

“Oh.” Noah’s voice sounds odd. “I’ll talk to Kurt, I guess. We do work Monday morning, so I don’t know if we’ll want to do that or not.”

“Oh, that’s really too bad, that you have to work on Monday. No wonder Kurt has such trouble getting parts, with the inability to devote himself to auditions and classes. Well, I do hope you and Kurt can join us on Monday after you finish working. It’s just nice to have a little bit of time to relax, at least once during the week.”

“Yeah, we’re kind of busy this next week,” Noah says, sounding irritated. “There’s a… anyway. One of us will let you know.”

“There’s no need to be short with me, Noah,” Rachel mock-scolds him. “Regardless of what other things you have occuring, I’m sure you can make the time for Finn and I.”

“Yeah, you don’t really know what we have going on, and I have people _to_ lecture in my own life, so spare me the faux-parenting or faux-supervisor schtick.” Rachel can practically hear his eyes rolling, and she can feel her own nostrils flare at his tone and attitude. “I’ll talk to K. We’ll let Finn know. Bye.”

Rachel stares at her phone for a minute, scowling. So rude. There was absolutely no call for that type of behavior, and depending on Finn’s mood when she sees him next, she might just ask him to talk to Noah about it. There’s just no reason for that behavior. So very, very rude.

 

Moving into the new apartment—and furnishing it—is more fun than Rachel expects. Of course she works within the confines of the ‘budget’ that Finn gave her, but it’s a far cry from her previous Ikea furniture. An adorable store, not far from the new apartment, has exactly the elegant, clean look that she’s going for, and she decides to do the living room, dining room, kitchen, guest bedroom, and master bedroom all in a black and white theme. She reluctantly tells Finn that he should do the office area in whatever way he chooses.

Rachel wishes she could take back that sentiment when he furnishes the office with items from Ikea and shelves full of shot glasses. Shot glasses! She had heard the shot glasses mentioned before, things that Kurt and Noah apparently buy for him whenever they travel, but she decides after viewing the collection that sometimes they must go places solely for the purpose of buying a shot glass! She didn’t know they’d ever been to Stanford or Albany, much less Old Saybrook, Connecticut. She’s not even sure what part of Connecticut that is.

So the entire apartment is classy, elegant, and simple, except for Finn’s office. It’s not really messy, Rachel supposes, but the shot glasses and the textbooks make it look like an apartment for _students_ , not a married couple. And yes, Finn did enroll in graduate school, but there’s no excuse for regression. The first time he tries to leave for class in an old Wisconsin T-shirt, she argues persuasively for over five minutes about the necessity of looking different than the other students, until he sees the wisdom of her argument and puts on a button-down.

With Rachel’s new part, it’s easy to fall into a regular schedule, at least for her. She goes to voice lessons weekly, dance class every weekday, and on occasion, a rehearsal with part or all of the cast. Then she reports to the theatre in case she’s needed that evening, staying throughout the show until she goes out afterwards with her friends. Then she gets home late, goes to bed, and usually wakes up after Finn’s gone to classes already. It isn’t what she envisioned out of her marriage, but she’s comfortable. She’s not worrying about money, she has prestige, and she’s really quite happy.

She realizes that Noah must have realized what was going on, because suddenly there’s much less mentioning of Noah or Kurt, and it seems to Rachel like Finn is in his office more and gone from the apartment less, at least judging from the number of meals Finn seems to be eating at the apartment. It’s probably for the best, and Rachel tries to call Noah once, but he doesn’t answer, and she decides not to leave a voicemail. He probably was embarrassed that she even suspected! No, she’ll take her cues from Finn, at least for a little while. If he mentions Noah and Kurt again, in more than a short sentence, she’ll take a second stab at a chance for the four of them to all do something.

 

At the end of the month, though, Finn gets involved in the unpleasantness with Zeke. Rachel supposes she shouldn’t be surprised by any of it, the fact that Zeke showed up sniffing around or that Finn finds it necessary to leap into the situation. Still, she reminds him at least twice about the party the first weekend in October. It’s not just a cast party following the show, but a chance to meet with some producers and other important people on Broadway. 

The day of the party comes, though, and Rachel realizes that Finn’s left the clothes she selected for him to wear at the party. They are in a garment bag, ready for him to change after classes, and she huffs impatiently before sending him a text to attempt to arrange a time that she can bring the bag to him. His response infuriates her; he’s not planning to attend and claims to have plans to hang out with Hannah and Ana, whoever Ana is! Probably that little friend of Hannah’s with the mother that always seems to be flirting with Finn. It’s pitiful, really; as if Finn would be interested in someone so old and curvaceous. 

Rachel’s quite sure, though, that Finn isn’t really spending time with Hannah. No, Rachel knows what is going on, now, and wonders what lie they are telling Noah, or if now Noah is just forced to accept the affair without complaint. _And_ Rachel has to come up with a more convincing reason why Finn won’t be joining her. She decides she’ll just play up the pain he’s still in, from his injury, and hopefully no one there will find out the truth. 

 

In November, Rachel finds out that even though the Bears aren’t yet announcing it, they’re releasing Finn from his contract. They have to pay for it, because it was written that way, or something, but they aren’t going to make him sit on the roster or fly out to sit on the bench more than once or twice more. He’s going to be living in New York, full time, and he won’t be an NFL player anymore.

Which means he doesn’t need to avoid the rumors, Rachel realizes with a start as she leaves her dance class one morning. Finn doesn’t need to avoid rumors, not after the announcement is made and the immediate media furor dies down. By February, then, with the end of the NFL season, he’ll be free.

Free to leave her.

Rachel exhales heavily. For a short amount of time, she thought they had a real chance. Maybe she gave up too easily. Maybe it’s not too late for them. But if he leaves with the end of the contract and the end of the media attention, then it will be too late. She won’t be the wife of an NFL player, she’ll be the _ex-_ wife of an NFL player, discarded before a year passes, and it will be too obvious that she was some kind of smokescreen. A beard, even.

No. Rachel shudders and walks into her favorite spot for after-class coffee. She can’t handle the humiliation. As much as she’s not sure she’s ready to stop performing for four or five or even six months, there’s only one thing that she can think of that will save her marriage. Otherwise, she’s in danger of not even making her one year anniversary. Finn can love her, she knows he can, and she’s suddenly grateful to Jesse for ending things. Jesse had grown increasingly uncomfortable with the relationship after Finn’s injury and relocation, and even after Rachel had shared her beliefs about Finn and Kurt’s relationship, he hadn’t been convinced. He was correct, of course, though not for the reasons he cited. She shouldn’t have let herself get distracted, not once Finn was back in New York. It’s time to focus on making sure he doesn’t leave. There’s too much at stake, apart from her heart. Her reputation, of course, and the money— the prenuptial agreement she signed was, she is almost certain, airtight.

The coffee is hot and a little bitter, and it helps her steel her resolve. She cannot let anything happen. She’s Finn Hudson’s wife, and she’s going to stay Finn Hudson’s wife.


End file.
